Chiwizards: Introduction
by Emiko Kiichigo
Summary: Emmile Tempeles is a talented young wizard who is studing under the watchfull eye of his loving sensei, Ryoki Tachibana who dissapered on night without a trace. Can Emmile trust the friends he makes along the way to help him find Ryo? Or is he all alone?


Introduction: The Sensei & the Apprentice...

"It's not happening Emmile!" Ryoki boasted as he walked quickly, practically jogging, into the other room away from his apprentice. "I'm not in the mood for your hair brain ideas and schemes to get cash quick!"

"I only suggested that I could perform in the streets!" Emmile screamed back trying to keep up with his teacher's insistent pouting. "We are running low on money, and you always keep telling me that I should practice my skills more often!"

"Yes! I did!" Ryoki interrupted. "But I didn't mean to sell your practices on the street like a cheep petty magician!"

"But why can't we show our skills to other people?" Emmile continued. "They won't know what we're doing. I mean, with our talents Sensei, we can help a lot of people."

"How?" Ryoki turned around sharply and stared his student down. "By profiting off of them? We are _Chi-wizards _Emmile, not _whores_!"

Emmile stood there looking up at his Sensei in shock. Although the two of them were standing in the middle of the wreck-room, Emmile felt like he was being forced against the wall. He knew that he said things the wrong way without fully understanding why it was wrong in the first place, but his Sensei never reacted like this in front of him before.

"G-gomen... Sensei…" Emmile whispered, looking down and away from Ryoki's harsh and piercing gaze. "I'm sorry, I... Never meant to upset you I just…"

"No…" Again Ryoki interrupted, placing his hand over his face and sighing to himself. "No I'm sorry Emmile. I shouldn't have yelled at you... I'm just a little irritated today."

"I'll say you are…" Emmile thought to himself.

"Look Emmile," Ryoki continued, breaking Emmile's train of thought. "I know your heart is in the right place, but you are the next in line to properly inherit my teachings in magic, and I can't let you wonder out in the middle of the streets fiddling around with your powers. What if someone like us discovered you? You could be putting yourself and the people around you in danger." He stopped talking briefly, only to place his hand gently under Emmile's chin, and lifted his head up to face him. "Have you forgotten how important you are to my family and to the world for that matter?"

Emmile may have been facing Ryoki at that moment, but his eyes trailed off to the side. As he pouted his lips he mumbled something under his breath thinking, and hoping his Sensei couldn't hear him. Ryoki rolled his eyes than wrapped his arms tightly around his apprentice. "Your important to me too. So you can stop crying you big girl."

"I'm not crying! Jerk!" Emmile whimpered as he hugged his Sensei back, nuzzling his face into Ryoki's chest. Despite how tight Emmile's grip was on him, Ryoki smiled, and smothered his face into Emmile's kerchief that covered his hair. It was a sorrel moment. Student and teacher apologizing and forgiving each other for an argument that never had to start in the first place. However, the tension of the sweet moment was broken as Ryoki fell forward gripping his hand over his mouth, as he began coughing hysterically. Panicking, Emmile took hold of his master and gingerly placed him on the floor.

"Sensei!" He cried. "Ryoki-sensei! What's happening? What's wrong?"

Ryoki couldn't answer. Not only because he was coughing profusely, but because he didn't know the reason why he was coughing. His chest started to ache and his head began to spin. Without warning his nose started to bleed and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Although Emmile was frightened out of his mind he managed to get Ryoki to sit up so he wouldn't choke on his own tongue.

"Sensei! Sensei!" Emmile cried once again, this time shaking Ryoki aggressively. "Please! Stay with me! Stay awake!"

There was no response, Ryoki had passed out, but he continued ceasing. With no other options Emmile set his Sensei down onto the floor, and ran into the living room to call for help on the phone. It tore his heart in half, knowing that he had to leave his Sensei alone on the floor, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. Picking up the phone Emmile lifted his shaking and unsteady hand up to dial the number he needed to reach. His fingers fumbled once or twice, so he had to redial a couple of times. Finally getting it right Emmile held his breath as he listened to the horrifying ringing on the other line, praying for someone to answer.

"... _Hello?_"

"Oh! Thank God your still in your office Dr. Lawrence!" Emmile exhaled with relief. "Please get down here quickly! I need your help! Please hurry! Please!"

"_Whoa! Whoa! Slow down!_" Dr. Lawrence interrupted. "_First of all, who is this?_"

"It's me, Dr. Lawrence! Emmile Temples!" Emmile couldn't stop himself from shouting in his high pitched girly voice. His voice became even more muffled as he cried harder and harder.

"_Okay Emmile, calm down. I can hardly understand a word your saying. Now what's wrong? Are you hurt?_"

"No…" Emmile whimpered. "It's Ryoki-Sensei... He's going into convolutions... I think he's having a stroke... Please help me…"

'White... Why does everything have to be so damn white?' Emmile thought to himself, complaining internally as he twitled his thumbs, watching the small number of random nurses and doctors walk by the waiting room in their unnerving white outfits. The details of the hospital were like any other hospital, and with nothing else to do but wait Emmile memorized it all. The halls, the floors, the walls, the ceilings, and the nurse's desks were all so white that the florescent lights above were not necessary. The waiting room was cramped, but surprisingly vacant, filled mostly with grey chairs and two coffee tables. Emmile was leaning forward with his head in his knees sitting on top of one of the coffee tables. Before he finally sat down however, he made use of the old and out dated magazines in the corner, and made thousands of different origami shapes. Out of a large stack of fifty magazines Emmile filled the small room with millions of swans, dragons, Chinese fortune tellers, anything under the sun that he could he think of. Anything to keep his mind off of what was happening before him.

'How did this happen?' He cried to himself. 'Sensei is a good man. He didn't deserve this at all. Oh dear God... Please watch over your child in his time of need.'

Emmile was a large puddle of mixed emotions. His usually placid face was red and drenched, and his raggedy dish water blonde bangs tangled and weaved themselves over his long eyelashes. His multi-colored (usually crystal or grey blue) eyes were blood shot, and extremely dull. Because his eyesight was wavering he hardly noticed the doctor standing outside the doorway.

"Oh!" Emmile jerked himself up while he wiped his face clean, and straightened his clothes. "Hello! Uh... Mokuba, right? You're Dr. Lawrence's intern."

"Uh-huh…" Mokuba answered, looking at his chart, and shaking his hands. He was new at this, Emmile could tell, so he stood there quietly and smiled as best as he could in order to help Mokuba feel relaxed. (It was easier to smile at Mokuba in his blue-green scrubs, because he looked a little like a Japanese version of Ryoki-sensei. Well, the mini version anyway.)

"I'm... Uh... I'm afraid to announce that your brother has had a mild caesura, but his convulsions have subsided and he's now in the best of care. The doctor will be in to explain more with you shortly."

Emmile felt like crying again, only this time from happiness, but he held himself back and took a hold of Mokuba's free hand. "Thank you Dr. Kiba." He said, kissing Mokuba's hand. "It is good for me to know that Sensei is being cared for by such good friends... God bless you."

By now Emmile had already decided he would ignore the fact that Mokuba had addressed his Sensei as his brother by mistake, and kissed his hand one last time before he stood up straight to cross himself, and then he bowed in respect. Mokuba blushed in surprise. He didn't expect Emmile to be so charming, and he didn't expect that he would actually be _charmed_... By another _boy_, no less. Emmile knew that he had this... _Talented _gift around people, though it was never clear why. Sometimes Emmile would think it was rather odd how he could always so easily manipulate people, but at the moment he didn't really care. All he wanted right now was the opportunity to see his Sensei.

It was only moments later, after Mokuba stumbled into the door as he left, that Dr. Lawrence finally appeared to talk with Emmile. He stopped in the doorway briefly, so he could have time to blink in curiosity at all the paper shapes that carpeted the ground.

"Well, well." Dr. Lawrence chuckled. "Thanks for brightening up the waiting room for me."

Emmile grind only because Dr. Lawrence was giggling. Dr. Lawrence always had the power to make people smile by the sound of his laughter. But the smile didn't last long, and Dr. Lawrence knew all too well that would happen. Setting his chart down on the other coffee table, he closed the gap between him and Emmile, and embraced the young chi-wizard tightly, surrounding him in the sea of his white lab coat. "Everything's going to be okay little Emi... Don't worry."

After calling Emmile by his childhood nickname he stood up on his toes so he could hug the taller man in front of him. "How did this happen...?" He sniffed. "How could I not see this coming? I mean, isn't Sensei too young to have a caesura like that? And... I didn't see any signs of a stroke at all. Doctor... How did this happen?"

"Well…" The doctor stroked Emmile's back. "It could've been started by a multitude of things. Genetics, poor diet, bright flashing lights, epilepsies, cancer, stress, even shock. You didn't spring anything on him did you? That is, you haven't told him any deep secrets have you?"

"Secrets?" Emmile pushed himself back to look into Dr. Lawrence's face. "Like what kinds of secrets?"

"Well there's the fact that you're not 13 years old, but you're really 15. Plus the fact that before you met Ryo you were gang related, and the leader of the Saints has a thing for you, or it could be the fact that you're not a-."

"Don't say it!" Emmile covered the doctor's mouth firmly with both his hands. At that very moment a nurse walked by carrying a beds pan. She almost walked right past the odd duo, but she did take one good acquired glance at them before she continued her own business.

"That was below the belt Doctor." Emmile sighed from embarrassment. "In all seriousness, that was completely insensitive. I mean, of all the times you have to open your big mouth it- Huh?"

Emmile was cut off by the feeling of a lubricated perspiration being spread by a chunky like muscle across his palm. "Eww! Nasty!" He screamed as he pulled his hands away, shaking them in the air as if acid was poured on top of them. When he finally controlled himself he looked up at the doctor who was licking his lips sarcastically, and enjoying Emmile's little dance.

"God damn you, Lawrence!" Emmile screamed. "God damn you! Do you have any idea how scared I am right now?" He then turned away from the tall rugged doctor, and crossed his arms, sobbing. "I'm not in the mood to deal with your childish antics, and I'm not going to let you poke and prong me like I'm some sort of plush teddy bear…"

Dr. Lawrence smiled and placed his hand firmly on Emmile's shoulder. "I'm sorry Emi. I know how much you love your Sensei after all."

"_Love?_" Emmile jerked away from the doctor once again, blushing under his blue bandana and dishwater blonde bangs. "What do you mean _love_, huh? That is, yeah! Sure, Sensei and I have a very strong bound, and our relationship is very mutual! But _love_? I don't know about that-!"

"Hushhhh…" The doctor placed his big burly fingers delicately over Emmile's thick lips. "Emi... It's written all over that girly face of yours. Admit it... You love him, and I can tell he loves you too, and all though he'd never admit it, he's scared right now."

He then turned Emmile around and embraced him for a second time. "He needs you Emi... More than anyone else he's going to want to see you first, so you're going to have to be strong for him. I mean, you don't seriously want him to see you like this, now do you?"

Emmile thought about what the doctor had said, and being the teenager that he is, he was not willing to admit that he was in love with his Sensei. But he did want to see Ryoki, and he didn't want to see him, looking like hell. "No…" He finally answered. "But I do want to see him... How soon until I can?"

"As soon as you're ready for him." Lawrence answered him as he kissed Emmile's forehead as if he was his younger brother. After a long period of silence Lawrence decided it was safe to speak once again. "So... Are you going to tell Mr. Tachibana who you really are? I'm just wandering."

As soon as the question was asked, Emmile's shoulders tensed. He closed his eyes tightly and felt the leftover tears in his eyes fall down his cheek. When he opened them again he pushed the doctor away and turned the other direction. "No... I can't." He answered, wiping his face. "Not after what happened... Not after tonight."

"_Humph_... I guess I can understand that." Dr. Lawrence replied, picking up his charts and walking towards the door. "Just keep this in mind... You are getting older Emi, and you can't use that 'I haven't gone through puberty' excuse forever. He's eventually going to catch on."

"I know." Emmile said sternly. He then turned around and looked the doctor over with a placid, mild glare. "I'm ready to see him now."

-Well what do you think? I know it dosen't quite have the ninja turtles in it quite yet, but i was hoping to start of with something different like creating a couple of new characters. I promise there will be more turtle mayhem in the next one. Pluse I'm sorry if the details on theis one came off a little bland. I was kind of asleep when I was writing this.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
